OPINIONS ABOUT BIO-FUELS CONTROVERSY
by Jaxhawk THE BIG LIE ABOUT BIG OIL http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R-P7cdJM56I/AAAAAAAAClk/J8xCEWo-G5E/s1600-h/alaska.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R-P7c9JM57I/AAAAAAAACls/QFBm6aYFPb0/s1600-h/jetplne.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R-P7dNJM58I/AAAAAAAACl0/kupleZTGYTQ/s1600-h/oilfield.jpg It appears to me that the majority of Americans have not considered what the stampede to eliminate OUR "habitual" use of oil will have on our ability to defend ourselves and the way of life that we all take for granted. Predictably, when consumers, oblivious to the realities of the global oil market and everything else involved with delivering gasoline at the pump, begin to complain, politicians begin to think about regulating gasoline prices. It doesn’t work, never will and it will likely worsen the recession we’re now in. It was tried by the Carter administration in the 1980's, and was a full-scale disaster. Between 1978 and 1980, thanks in part to the overthrow of the Shah of Iran, crude oil prices more than doubled from about $9 a barrel to over $21. Back then, Carter was advocating solar energy, conservation, synthetic fuels, and other “solutions”, but they didn’t work then and they won’t work now.His efforts resulted in around the block lines to get gasoline for our cars, and many angry people. In terms of our enormous energy needs, Congress and the White House are seriously mismanaging and misleading America. The Democrats like to blame "Big Oil", and Hillary Clinton has proclaimed that if elected she will "seize" the profits of the Oil Industry. An industry that already pays an average of 28 billion dollars a year into the tax cesspool! Energy is the “predominant"world resource.” Without it everything including our National military forces slows, stalls, and grinds to a halt. The nation’s economy is entirely dependent on our ability to function in a world where oil, natural gas, and coal are global commodities. They don’t have a nationality. They have a price. And that is set by supply and demand, not the federal government. We are losing the battle for natural energy while Russia, Communist China and Venezuela are gaining prominence and power. The government is literally wasting billions on “alternative forms” of energy and “climate change.” It should be encouraging the building of more refineries( none for 40 years), more nuclear fission, clean coal or gas-fired plants to generate electricity, more pipelines. It should be eliminating the restrictions on accessing oil, gas, and coal within our borders and thereby reducing the need of those sources from beyond our nation’s borders. While we tinker with fossil fuels, the Russians announced last week hat they will build four new nuclear power plants to boost their energy production. The Russians already have ten nuclear plants that deliver over 23,000 giga- watts of electricity.They already have so much oil drilled and extracted on their own soil to sell it to most Countries in Europe. Here at home we fiddle to Al Gore's tune of Global Warming while Not Rome, but our way of life is being ignited. Will we allow it to burn? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: March 22, 2008 Category: March 2008 Category: OPINION Opinions Category: ENERGY Opinions Category: BIO-FUELS Opinions Category: OIL Opinions Category: ECOLOGY Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.